Talk:Diamond Legion!
Welcome Hey guys! This is the overstuffed, conflict ridden, yet peaceful DL talkpage! Glumești? (You kidding me-Romanian) Damnaret! (Damn -Latin) Hello, Aura. -bows head in respect - I am Larka of the Elemental Clan and I want someone of your group... she is called firewolf. As I hear she is a skilled fighter and has power over elements, which is perfect for my clan. I have asked her to join me, but my invitation was denied. I asked again, still no. I am starting to get restless now. Please give her to my clan. 17:50, October 20, 2013 (UTC)ϟLᴀякα(є¢)™ No. Obviously Firewolf does not WANT to be with you if your request was denied twice already. Also, Oliver, I got the code from Dragoste. ...Nice to know what you think sometimes. :P I will tease you about this forever. ~Aura ...Why? It's true... but... you... probably don't... nvm. You definitely don't. -Oliver Reed PS, Larka, you wanker, go die in a pit, selfish child. ...Oh. Did I hurt your feelings? Sorry... ~Aura Larka, a leader dosen't 'ask' for a clan membor. Get yourself together and fiind someone else. or, you could just give up on your 'charecter' and be someone else. ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Also, Flamewing and frostwing aren't on anymore, xd Ugh. I found an EC document containing a their battle strategies. I'm guessing that Mirmul guy was probably spying for them, if not, just being a troll. I'm even considering a god relation, seeing how they treated us a day before. But I suspect he's from EC. They plan to hunt us down just the way we did, but they seem to be, instead of mirroring our movements, they are trying to break the weaker bounds. Luckily there's only 8 of them and 29 of us. I am SO PISSED AT ELEMENTAL CLAN. Their clan sounds like a cheap version of the Diamond Legion! I AM SO PISSED AT THOSE BLOODY COPYRIGHT ABUSIVE, TWISTED, SAVAGE CHILDREN THAT HAVE NOTHING TO DO ALL DAY BUT WANK AROUND! ~Aura. Fucking. Phoenix. -Sigh- Sometimes jelousy get get the better of a person....Maybe if you let it alone, they'll forget about even thinking ''about pushing our buttons.Heck, the DL has no time for fooling around with the EC..and at least we've made a new rival to drive out of Flab >:3 ~cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ Right you are indeed. The DL will have no more of this nonsense from EC, we have more important matters to be keeping tabs on, though I must take action for our privacy purposes. Patrols are to be doubled, especially on the weekends when most players are more likely to strike. I will stop all colonization plans on c5 and the lower snows for now, but we mustn't let such a small organization bring our advancement to a halt. I will keep monitoring all EC conversations, as well as plotting future expansion purposes. ~Aura Very well. That seems a good idea. Hopefully our efforts will succed.~you know who this is I come here to inform you, Aura, that Shadowclan wishes to help you with this threat. I can see that EC just want the best and be ontop, and got no respect, mostly when it comes to a denial. Shadowclan will do anything to help you guys, even if we are small at the moment. I would like you to order me and tell me what we should do. We are up and ready for anything, but if we're not that strong enough to help you, since these are ''mythical, powerful ''creatures over elements, then it is fine, but we will be here as back up. Dapplestar(sc 02:06, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Aura, you have misunderstood. I want Firewolf. I don't understand what all this commotion is about. Other clans coming to help? It doesn't have to be like this, just hand me over Firewolf and I leave you in peace. ~Larka(ec) Never. Firewolf made a choice, and her choice was to stay with us. It is you that is causing fuss. ~Aura OH. MAH. FRUCKING. GOD. Those Elemental bastards are plotting to erase the Diamond Legion from history! THEY ARE FRUDING PLANNING IDENTITY THEFT! They just need our best fighters on their side. If we give them Firewolf, they will see us as easy to give in, and, eventually, sap us of our good players. Then they plan to kill our Legion and take our place. 'THOSE EVIL ELEMENTAL BASTARDS! I DIDN'T WANT TROUBLE, THEY THEY SURE DO!' '~Aura' 'Sfinte rahat ticăloșii ăia Elemental! Nu pot să cred cât de răsucite sunt! I am so pissed. ~Aura ._. - dapple XD Do ya know Romanian? ~Aura Larka, things will only get worse if you keep trying to take Firewolf, leave us alone,then there shall be no trouble. Elemental Clan, we understand how you only want the best for you clan, but It's no use trying to take firewolf away from us. Please continue trying to find different members for the EC, and stop taking recruits from OTHER clans or groups. Thank you for your understanding -cєяαѕυѕ●ρнσєηιχ What's the difference? You tell me to 'find members for EC'. That's EXACTLY what I'm doing. You can't stop me. Fight or not fight, I'm taking Firewolf. And I have some others in mind too. Anyway. Where have you guys been lately? A few days ago I sent a warrior to look for you and he found you, but I haven't seen you guys since. Come out of your hidy holes and face me. ~Larka We're not hiding, Larka. And look, even if we DO end up giving Firewolf to you (NEVER! ), she will make the choice to quit and return to us. When people say "Find members", they mean to find PLAYERS WITHOUT A GROUP. You say you have others in mind. Well guess what? NEVER. I know what scheme you and your puny mind are thinking up, you plan to drain the DL and ultimately take our place. Well, bonne chance, Larka, you'll need it. There's no way we will ever surrender. ''Branleur maudit.... ''~Aura A good theme song song for Aura ........ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4taf1lihGO8 Larka, you sure are getting onto everyone's nerves. Most of the clans hold members who hold powerful elements, not only the Diamond Legion. If you were told to search for members, then search for those who do not belong to a clan or group of some sort. Firewolf has already denied your request twice, I believe, and the Diamond Legion has already stated that Firewolf is theirs and that's the end of it. If you're starting an unnecessary war or argument over a simple denial, then you look like any other leader who is just desperate for popularity. Besides, why do you ask for the Diamond Legion never being around when you guys aren't either? It's obvious you are waiting for them to appear to make your first strike when maybe Firewolf won't be around. As Aura stated, if you even take Firewolf, she will choose to leave you, and even if you kill him/her as a threat or whatever, then it'll still leave. I hope you understand, please find your own members and make a better decision that any leader would do, which is giving chances to those who don't have a clan. ~ Dapplestar(sc Thank you Dapplestar. You are a hundred percent right, and don't mind my switching from English, to French, to Romanian, to Latin, and stuff like that. Also, whoever posted the theme song, can you find it on Dailymotion? My computer won't let me go on Youtube right now. ~Aura Only the playable birds should be in the "birds" category. Go on. I'd like to see you stop me ~Larka(ec) Aura... Larka and a few of her members cornered me yesterday and threatened me... she's giving us 1 more day and then she is gonna destroy the DL. What's the plan? ~Firewolf ...There is no plan. She can't fucking destory the DL. It's an empty threat. Working on a vandalism case has taught me an important lesson; '''How to spot empty threats and how to never fall for them. Don't you get it? Larka wants us to panic so she can supposedly "take us down". Simple, just be on alert, and, having Shadowclan with us here makes it 100% better. ~Aura PS, Larka, does Aleksei know and approve of you randomly trying to snatch players and throwing immature threats like that? It doesn't seem very noble and your popularity definitely is plummeting. (talk)]] 16:41, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi guys, i wanted to join u guys, but i cant, because internet is expensive and we're taking it down next year, so i just wanted you guys to have this: http://www.2shared.com/file/EV-ahBmX/My_Cheat_Tables.html Wow. Thanks. This means alot to the DL. ~Aura I found a good picture for you Aura hope you like:http://fc07.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2013/016/1/7/phoenix_by_lucky978-d5rpm1k.jpg Thanks. Lol when Larka said she'd destroy the DL today, she went missing. Ha! But still, we must be on our toes. ~Aura PS, Thanks again, Sloan, for the LUA tables, they helped alot. I'm happy. DJ is from Canada. So finally, the first place on the scoreboards isn't ither Brazilian or American. ~Aura Hai aura! Haven't talked to you in a while, how's stuff going in the chaotic (or not so chaotic now) world of flab3? -smokestar Hello, Where is the DL? I can not find anyone to snow5 I want kill DL especially lighningwolf and firewolf! :( ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 01:19, October 28, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση Lion, you started on us first. And btw, if Light and I are part of the DL, they're not exactly gonna kill us are they. -.- ~Firewolf Aura >.< lesfrancaislion is causing light and I a lot of trouble and she has also said she will destory DL. Maybe she's EC? ~Firewolf I was already successful and lightning kill you you, I can do it again as many times as I want. You usually goes snow1, and once you come to cyti1, you want to kill me . Be careful :/ ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 13:23, October 28, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση Why do I kill you? Uhm... maybe because you killed me FIRST. And YOU be careful. Watch your back. ~Firewolf LesFrancais, Fire, Light, before any of us jump, I want you to tell me EXACTLY what is going on. Three different stories. Now. I do not tolerate "toddler fights", and if you three want to prove this is not just a premature skirmish, you will have to write to me. ~Aura (acting like a teacher) No, you said: "I'll kill you because lesfrancaislion lightningwolf is my best friend" according to you, I'd let me do? and the more you delete a page of my wikia, I have very good reasons to kill you will if you want to talk to me rejoind cyti1 or speak on my page wikia ḼěṩḞŗåṇćáïşḶÍǑȠ (talk) 20:49, October 28, 2013 (UTC)lєƨғяαɴcαıƨℓιση WAIT WAIT WAIT SLOW DOWN WHAT? ~Aura What do you mean about wikia page?~Firewolf Okay, Aura. Basically Light and I were in snow1, when lesfrancaislion came in (at this time we were friends). Then Light and Lion started pooing on eachother because apparently they are enemies. I was stuck in the middle so I tried to break up the fight, but it didn't work. I took Light's side, after all she is my best friend on here and we are both in the DL, and fought against lion with her. Also lion said that she is going to destroy the DL easily. ._. I don't think so. ~Firewolf P.S: Aura because you live in Canada it is hard to meet up with you because of the big time distance... Yeah... you know what I hate? This Veronica hearts person used OUR PAGE to promote her. She does everything like a fruking girl (okay, she is one, but you get the point). Also, I HAVE TO gvie her some tips on how to take better pictures. -_- And on a note of the Lion/Fire/Light subject, please, lay off, and next time, Fire, don't take sides. I'm not mad or anything, but it'd be better if you just let them do what they wanted to do. Also, DL will not support Ally Hearts if they wreck our page. Veronic, you Larka or some shit? ~Aura Okay, sorry Aura. I agree with Aura, Ally, don't use our page to make you popular. And I think Larka is gathering random people to fight the DL....